


dive deep (i'll give you rest)

by inkcypher



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (seungseok obviously don't), M/M, anyways wbk seungseok soulmates, cho doyouwanttomakeout seungyoun, cho seungyoun has a sex playlist, domestic fluff with sugar spice n everything nice, dont ask me he just has one ok, dryhumpingforgivemefatherforihavesinned, experimentation gone wrong...., god i can go on FOREVER didnt know tagging was this fun, jokester-tsundere dynamics, just 2 friends sitting together 1 cm apart, kim nostopbeinganidiot wooseok, lazy day at x1's dorm, like 1-sentence-brief-that's-it, ok i swear i'm done plz stream flash, or right who knows, people exploring their sexuality for the first time, quick-witted banter, seungseok r friends, shit's addicting, short convo about sexuality, slightly (also see: very) self-indulgent, sofa talk, somehow ends up in non-explicit smut, they also happen to be very curious, they talk about fate n soulmates n all that good shit, very very very brief mention of homophobia, x1 exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcypher/pseuds/inkcypher
Summary: “I don't think about it often, and you should feel relieved that I don't. If I start believing in fate, you're doomed, Cho Seungyoun.""Me? Why me?"Wooseok tuts. "If fate really is real then you're probably my soulmate, and then you're stuck with me forever because no way I'm gonna let you get rid of me," he says.





	dive deep (i'll give you rest)

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really planning on posting this (it stayed almost 2 weeks unedited) but instead of letting this rot and never see the light of day on my notes app i thought wait... why not,,, it might brighten another person's day so... here we are. i hope you enjoy reading :)

Some people believe that life is written from beginning to end, from the first breath to the last, that every smile, every tear, every indecision and every choice untaken are all part of something that has been concretely planned, untouched by neither time nor anything earthly, delicately crafted by a sure and heavily unforgiving artist.

Whoever or whatsoever this artist is— fate, the gods, the order of the universe, or something greater than mere human understanding, no one knows or probably ever will.

Seungyoun has never been one of those people.

Seungyoun likes to believe that life is consequential and almost water in liking; that it is capable of being calm and quiet while also of being turbulent and angry, and that it is unpredictable and uncontrolled, utterly dependent on the present, on what a person requires at a particular point in time.

He likes to think of life as something that molds itself onto the one who lives it, and that he who does is the one that picks up the brush and lets the ink spill minute per minute, second per second; slowly, and imperfectly, the ragged crooks and incoherent mix of colors accumulating into one, big beautiful mess.

But the more time passes by, Seungyoun finds himself doubting his half-assed life perspective, founded partly by fear, his free spirited soul unwilling to be belittled into something as poorly defined as a character of one, huge plotline. It strips him bare, dulls all his layers and dimensions down.

Has he been wrong all this time? How is one even supposed to know?

Wooseok plops down onto the farther end of the sofa he's sitting on, sipping on his opened can of soda while scrolling down on his phone screen. Seungyoun watches as the petite man crosses one of his legs by habit and buries his feet under the other one that was dangling down, arched with only the toes touching the carpeted floor.

He looks at Wooseok, his thoughts running amok, _whatifwhatifwhatif_, yet his mind feels an odd sense of peace— a feeling so elusive, so rare it almost feels divine.

Even barefaced, wearing mundane clothes -an oversized grey shirt and black shorts- and his much needed prescription glasses, _and_ with his hair unmade, bangs messily falling on his eyes, Wooseok looks untouchable, art whose nobody's hands are worthy of.

“Am I that handsome?" Wooseok asks lightly, not looking up from his phone. He puts the can of soda on the side table beside the sofa, and turns his eyes to Seungyoun. He keeps his elbow resting on the sofa's arm, leaning the side of his head against his fingers that are enclosed in a lose fist, his round cat-like eyes expectant.

“Pretty would be a more accurate adjective, don't you think?" Seungyoun retorts, not missing a beat.

Wooseok gives him his usual small smile, the one where he purses his lips a little as if he's trying to keep the gesture small, his eyes dancing with sentiments that nobody could ever decipher, before saying, "Is that so? I know it's not my beauty that's making you look lost deep in your thoughts, though. Wanna talk?"

Seungyoun shakes his head dismissively, the corner of his lips slightly tipping up at the sight of Wooseok's raised eyebrows. "Just musing about life. It's nothing important."

Hyeongjun once described Seungyoun as an emotional person… a _sentimental_ one, he said. While it caught him off-guard, it also warmed the little thirsty ball seated deep underneath his chest that was quietly hungering for someone to notice, to see him when nobody's looking. He didn't expect someone as young and as comically bright as Hyeongjun to be paying attention on the little details- on how he's looking out the car window sometimes, his mind freely running, exhausting him to the point where he wants nothing but to shut it all down.

Wooseok smiles, then. "You know I like listening to you talk. You have a way with wording things that I otherwise normally wouldn't listen to. Humor me this once, Seungyoun."

"Why, it almost sounds like you're complimenting me," Seungyoun replies. He leans further back onto the cushion, lightly twisting his body so he's facing Wooseok. He rests his head against the body of the sofa, twisting it and keeping his gaze on the man beside him.

It's a lazy day, one so strikingly quiet compared to their usual busy ones, a rare luxury for idols currently at their peak like them.

"Stop stalling and talk," Wooseok says, feigning impatience.

Seungyoun closes his eyes sleepily, stretching his legs, his right foot touching Wooseok's small one. "Isn't your right leg falling asleep? You've been sitting on it," he says, but the smaller man doesn't pay him any attention. "Uncross your legs and I'll tell you."

He hears an exasperated sigh, feels some shuffling and he lazily opens his eyes. Wooseok is now sitting against the side of the sofa, both his legs drawn up, knees caged inside his arms, chin on top of them. Seungyoun chuckles, then asks, "Why? What are you being cute for?"

"I'm not putting a conscious effort to be but thank you," Wooseok replies. "Now tell me."

Seungyoun decides to drag it out further a little bit, getting his usual sense of high every time he teases Wooseok, a person whose pettiness, up to this date, remains unrivaled.

"How can you be so small, Wooseok?" he asks, reaching to ruffle his hair.

"Seungyoun, you've gone crazy, I see. Where did you lose your sense of self-preservation? Do you want to die? Today seems like a good day to go, doesn't it?" Wooseok says calmly and casually, as if he's discussing the weather, adjusting his glasses with one hand while the other slaps Seungyoun's away from him.

"Kill me then," Seungyoun answers. "How do you intend to do it?"

"I don't discuss my modus operandi with my victims," Wooseok says haughtily. "Now quick, tell me," he whines.

"Okay, okay." Seungyoun laughs. "This is going to sound so cheesy, god,” he groans.

"Just spit it out!" Wooseok says, one of his hands threatening to slap Seungyoun's arm in mock annoyance.

"Okay, fine! _Fine_, you impatient child," Seungyoun exclaims, scooting to the side to avoid Wooseok. “I've been thinking about fate. Happy, now?"

"Fate?" Wooseok parrots. "What about fate?"

Seungyoun shrugs. "You know... fate," he replies unhelpfully.

Wooseok rolls his eyes, before he grabs his phone and goes back to scrolling.

"So… what do you think of it?" Seungyoun asks.

Wooseok gives him a non-committal shrug, not tearing his gaze from the electronic gadget. "I don't know. I've never given it much thought before."

"Then do it now," Seungyoun orders, putting a heavy amount of arrogance on purpose just to piss him off.

"No," Wooseok answers, fussing when Seungyoun energetically grabs his shoulders and shakes him, whining like a child.

"Stop. GOD. Okay, just _stop_, you demon," Wooseok says, stilling himself, before he starts explaining. “I don't think about it often, and you should feel relieved that I don't. If I start believing in fate, you're doomed, Cho Seungyoun."

"Me? Why me?"

Wooseok tuts. "If fate really _is_ real then you're probably my soulmate, and then you're stuck with me forever because no way I'm gonna let you get rid of me," he says.

Seungyoun gets a mental image of himself spluttering water, but there's no water near him so he chokes on air instead, taken aback by the sudden words. "What did you say? I’m your what?"

"Soulmate. So-ul-me-i-t," Wooseok repeats, enunciating the word slowly, as if he's talking to a child.

"What?" Seungyouns asks dumbly.

Wooseok looks completely unaffected, nonchalant as he launches an explanation. "I mean, we've always been gravitating towards each other for the past few years, haven't we?" He dramatically sighs in disappointment at Seungyoun's blank face. "I also didn't notice at first, but I came across this tweet."

Seungyoun's face falls at this, and don’t ask him why, because he’s definitely not going to tell you about how his curiosity made him search his name one random day on the app and led to him finding questionable fanart and fanfiction starring him and his co-members. Wooseok laughs, showing him his phone screen displaying a twitter post screenshot.

"Come on, it wasn't wrong," Wooseok continues, taking the phone back so he can read it. "Listen well: we both became idols way back, we went to the same university and were on the same batch despite both of us being one year off at different points in time, we met at music shows which means we also somehow promoted during the same period of time, then a few years later we met again on the same season of produce, ended up in B class together, got picked for the _Loveshot_ team, debuted together, and now we're here, a few inches apart.” He looks at Seungyoun dead in the eye. “Lots of these things were out of our control but they happened nonetheless. Sounds pretty soulmate-y, doesn't it? Like, how does the tweet say it, ‘something's forcefully bringing us together’.”

Seungyoun opens his mouth, closes it again because he's stupid and can't think of anything to say, before Wooseok takes mercy on him and returns his gaze on the phone. "That's why you should be grateful I don't give much thought on things like fate.”

"But we're two guys," Seungyoun starts, but his words sound stupid even to his own ears.

"That's why it's called a soulmate, Seungyoun. _Soul_-mate. It's the deepest layer of humanity, do you think it'll give a shit about gender?" Wooseok answers. "Are you homophobic?" he continues bluntly.

"OFCOURSE NOT!" Seungyoun shouts. "I'm an ally! I swear, I don't know why I answered us being two guys, I'm stupid," he says, looking horrified with himself, aggressively rubbing his face.

Wooseok stares at him, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Okay. I was kidding, you cute, defensive het," he says, chuckling.

A few moments of comfortable silence pass.

"You have no way of knowing that," Seungyoun replies after a while.

“Hmm?” Wooseok hums, not sure what the other guy beside him is pertaining to.

“You called me a heterosexual,” Seungyoun clarifies. “You have no way of knowing that for sure.”

Wooseok raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I mean I like girls, have said it dozens of times," Seungyoun continues, yawning. "But I've never given myself any sort of restriction when it comes to being attracted with people. Maybe someone will come along and if I like them, then I _like_ them."

"Why would you say something so brave yet so controversial?" Wooseok teases, his face not betraying any emotions. Seungyoun has always admired this trait of Wooseok. One can never know what’s going on in his head. It’s terrifying, yes, but damn if it isn't admirable. 

“I mean, how about you?" he asks, leaning his back again on the sofa.

Wooseok shrugs, not minding the sudden change in direction of their conversation. It tends to happen with Seungyoun anyway. Somehow, they always end up talking about _everything_. "I don't know. I've been attracted to both girls and boys though."

“Have you ever tried dating a guy before?" Seungyoun asks, curiosity brimming on his eyes.

Wooseok sees this and groans. "Seungyoun, I know that look. This is a dangerous topic."

"Well? Come on, just this once."

“I've never," Wooseok answers. "Happy?"

"But have you ever wanted to?"

“Why, are you gonna volunteer?” he automatically replies, lightening the mood, but he relents when he sees Seungyoun’s serious expression. He pauses to think and shrugs, nodding a little. "I mean I guess it's more because of the nature of profession we're in so I've been more cautious about it. There are 10 of us in Up10tion; I feel like if I've acted too recklessly that's automatically 9 members I might affect. So… I haven't really… dated anyone since I've debuted. I've wanted to, though, yes.”

Seungyoun's mouth opens in shock. "Wooseok... that's 5 years. You haven't dated once in 5 years?"

Wooseok nods. "Hmm. You know how busy it gets sometimes."

"You're going to make me cry,” Seungyoun replies, head reeling. He and Wooseok are the same age, him just being older by two, almost three months, and he _has _definitely dated people during the past five years. He’s a young man on his prime, why would he not date?

Wooseok rolls his eyes. "Stop being dramatic. I haven't been that heavily interested enough to date either. It's not like it was me against the world.”

"Well if you put it like that..." Seungyoun drifts off, not really knowing what else to reply.

They settle in comfortable silence after that, both of them fiddling with their phones. Seungyoun plays one of his playlist on the background, and he smiles when he sees Wooseok absentmindedly moving his head to the beat.

Several minutes pass, before Seungyoun suddenly blurts out out of nowhere, "Do you want to make out?"

"Yeah sure," Wooseok, used to Seungyoun's antics, jokes back automatically, feigning seriousness.

Seungyoun hits pause. The music stops. He grabs Wooseok's slender wrist, stalling him from scrolling down. Wooseok looks up, now a little confused. "Why?”

"I'm serious. Do you want to make out?" Seungyoun asks.

“Why would-”

"How it's like dating a guy...... I'm curious. You're curious. Let's try it together."

Wooseok laughs incredulously, snatching his wrist back from Seungyoun's grip. "Seungyoun, stop being impulsive. You know I have a great tolerance for jokes, but I have a limit too."

"Just once?" Seungyoun asks. "You've never given me a gift for my birthday. I'll stop holding it over your head if you give me a kiss right now.”

Wooseok looks thoughtful for a moment, as if he's actually considering it, before leaning forward towards Seungyoun, smiling before saying “No.”

Seungyoun whines when Wooseok pulls back. "Why not? It’s just a kiss. Come on, all the other members are out, there are no cameras around. When will we ever get this chance again? This is fate working its magic."

Wooseok hums dismissively, completely ignoring him.

A few moments pass again, Seungyoun uncharacteristically not talking. It’s not that they never heave silence when they’re together, but usually when they’re enthusiastically bantering back and forth, Seungyoun just _never _shuts up. It’s also easy to notice when Seungyoun’s being intentionally quiet.

"Play some music, it's too quiet," Wooseok finally says after a while, unable to take the eerie, deafening silence.

"No," Seungyoun answers pettily.

Wooseok rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

He chooses a playlist one x1 fanaccount has recommended before on twitter, saying it's full of songs that Seungyoun has recommended on his many video lives pre-Produce. He has played it before out of curiosity, wanting to know what kind of music Seungyoun typically listens to. Wooseok also believes that a person’s music taste can be very telling of what kind of person they are, and so far, using this philosophy, Wooseok thinks that Seungyoun is a diverse, unpredictable guy whose emotions run deep, far deeper than most people he knows.

"I know all these songs," Seungyoun finally muses after four songs pass.

"Congratulations," Wooseok deadpans.

Wooseok finds himself scrolling to look for a webtoon to read, but since he’s not really in the mood, he restlessly swipes his thumb up the screen, sighing after several minutes in dismay. “Hey, should we play some games? It’s boring,” he says.

"I don't want to," Seungyoun replies, still pettily.

Wooseok exhales through his mouth, about to lose it. "Oh my god. Are you 5? Why are you acting petty? That's my job.”

Seungyoun shrugs, not looking at him. "Maybe if you make out with me," he says. "Stop your playlist, it's my turn."

“Fine," Wooseok replies, hitting pause harder than he's probably supposed to with his thumb.

He knows that Seungyoun is just being like this for comedic purposes and that he's not actually pressuring him to do anything, they're just keeping the gag running. It's actually slightly endearing, though, seeing him pout while talking. Not that he'll ever say that out loud. He already feels like puking just thinking it on his head.

A stream of slow, low beats begins to play- one of Seungyoun’s several tastes.

Seungyoun starts singing along some lines mindlessly, light falsetto still dripping with honey. Anything Seungyoun touches turns to gold, even if he doesn't try. When he said he’s an all-rounder, he wasn’t kidding. He makes everything his, the stage, his creations- everything he puts his hands to. Wooseok sometimes wonders whether Seungyoun is aware of how exactly rare he is, of how difficult it is for a person to be good with _everything _yet still have a kind, humble heart who appreciates the love he receives.

"I'm gonna order some food," Wooseok says after a while. "You got anything you want to eat?"

Seungyoun shakes his head. "As long as it's not chicken feet."

"What is it with you guys and your hatred towards chicken feet?" Wooseok asks, irked.

"Baby, everybody loves chicken feet except people who've had them for _six _days straight.”

"I'm nobody's baby," Wooseok mumbles because is he even Wooseok if he doesn't?, righting his seating position. Over the course of long cozy minutes, he and Seungyoun end up side to side in the middle, one of Seungyoun's leg stretched to the side, one of Wooseok's tucked under his other one again.

Wooseok recognizes the song playing and hums along.

"You know this one?" Seungyoun asks, surprised.

"A little," Wooseok answers, then proceeds singing the few lyrics he knows. Seungyoun's mouth opens as if in delighted surprise, his eyes crinkling, and giving Wooseok an exaggerated and soundless series of applause.

Wooseok nods comically, waving his hand lightly as if to say thank you.

The fact that both of them are legal adults surprises even them, sometimes. 

"Hey, turn it off for a minute," Wooseok tells him a couple more songs later before calling the delivery place to order their food.

“Okay,” Seungyoun replies, hitting the small, square icon the stop the music. He lets him do his thing in peace, music immediately resuming as soon as the smaller man finishes placing in their order and hangs up. This time, Seungyoun has chosen a different playlist, one that he hasn’t played in months.

"These songs are a bit..." Wooseok starts saying after a while, his cheeks slightly heating before he waves his hand, "Nevermind.”

"Sensous? Seductive? Intense? Sexy? That kind of vibe?" Seungyoun supplies.

"Yeah," Wooseok retorts. "They're relaxing though. What's the name of the playlist? Can I search it up?"

"It's a private one," Seungyoun answers. "I made it myself. I'll share it with you if you want."

"Okay," Wooseok says. "Thanks."

"Do you want to know the title of the playlist?" Seungyoun asks, not waiting for an answer, showing the other man his phone screen.

Wooseok squints his eyes to read, then immediately turns it away from him, laughing as he exclaims, "You pervert! Who even makes a playlist for sex?"

Seungyoun throws his head back, laughing loudly at the sight of Wooseok's scandalized face.

"I'm nobody's baby, my ass," Seungyoun quotes, his voice brimming with mirth, "But since you asked so nicely, let me educate you, you innocent child: literally so many people do it," he answers.

"Well stop playing it now! Have you been playing it all this time?"

"Yes," Seungyoun answers, laughing.

"Stop playing it, I said," Wooseok exclaims when the music continues, laughing incredulously as he reaches for Seungyoun's phone, who immediately holds it high with his long arm. Music continues to blare from the rectangular gadget, making the tips of Wooseok’s ears turn red.

“Why are you so red? Where is your mind right now, Wooseok? Get it out of the gutter!” Seungyoun teases, absolutely amused at the sight of Wooseok looking completely flustered.

Wooseok, God bless his genes, couldn't reach it the phone in place.

"Why are your limbs this long," Wooseok asks, exertion evident in his voice, turning around to fully reach for the phone. One of his knees is on the space in between Seungyoun's spread thighs.

"That's what happens when you're tall," Seungyoun taunts, stretching his arm upwards even more.

"This is stupid," Wooseok complains, annoyed, but not giving up on the challenge.

Seungyoun laughs, the sound vibrating against the front of Wooseok's shirt.

Wooseok leans forward, moving his right knee towards the outside, now caging both of Seungyoun's thighs between his slim ones.

Seungyoun notices when Wooseok leans forward, and moves his arms backwards in response, putting the phone farther away, and Wooseok lets out a small sound of frustration, losing his patience, saying, "Once I touch that phone I'm gonna blow it up to pieces. You hear that, Cho Seungyoun? _To pieces_.”

Wooseok leans forward even more, and Seungyoun laughs his usual high-pitched laughter- the one that comes out when he's excited- his face squished against cotton, "I can't breathe," he gasps against Wooseok's chest.

“That’s right. Die.”

Wooseok dives abruptly, making a grab for it, and the sofa tips dangerously backwards, surprising them both. Seungyoun immediately pulls Wooseok down with an arm firmly wrapped on his waist, sitting up straight by reflex.

The sofa tips back down, and Seungyoun breathes out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes for the slightest second before opening them again. "Wooseok, you're gonna give me a heart attack.”

"Well you're the one who made me reach for that stupid phone!" the younger man says angrily.

It takes a few seconds before they realize their position and how close their faces are. After the initial panic of falling and possibly breaking their skulls and some other bones subsides, they finally notice how dangerous-looking their positions are.

Wooseok's practically sitting on Seungyoun's lap, his hands on Seungyoun's broad shoulders as he used them to anchor himself when Seungyoun pulled him down. Their faces are a few centimeters apart since Seungyoun sat up straight to recenter the sofa's gravity.

Wooseok is the first to pull away, the music stopping as the song ends breaking him out of his reverie. "W-well, let go of me, will you?" he says almost defensively, pushing himself upwards with his knees on the sofa, pushing his hands down on Seungyoun's shoulder so he can hoist himself up.

Seungyoun pulls him back down again with his arm, tightening it a little around the smaller man’s waist.

"What are you doing?" Wooseok asks, putting a tone of irritation, this time serious in nature, in his tone to mask the panic bubbling up inside him, hoping Seungyoun would back off at the sound of it as he usually does.

The next song on Seungyoun's sex playlist starts playing on the background, and the taller man is looking at him in a way he's only ever looked at him on stage, when he grabbed his chin during the U GOT IT stage back on their debut showcon.

Wooseok then realizes that they're standing right about on fire, realizes it when Seungyoun doesn't answer, staring at his eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again, and the song gradually hits a fast string of low, sensual beats, and Wooseok can feel his heart beating erratically too, can feel the heat the line of Seungyoun's body is emitting, feels it when Seungyoun grips his waist tighter with his arm, using a tiny bit of strength, looking at him carefully, observing his reaction. Wooseok hates himself when he involuntarily gasps out due to the of pressure Seungyoun’s arm, feeling the air being knocked out of his lungs in surprise, the little breath hitting the surface of Seungyoun's lips.

Seungyoun's throat feels dry and he licks his bottom lip, staring at Wooseok's mouth while he did it, all thoughts eluding his head, before diving in for the kill.

He licks against Wooseok's lips, once, twice, _thrice_, before he smashes their lips together. He feels Wooseok's hands flat on his chest, as if about to push him away, and he uses his other arm to put one of them on his shoulder, making sure to do it firmly when Wooseok resists.

He angles Wooseok's head to the side, and starts to really kiss him. It takes a few seconds for Wooseok's lips to soften, for his body to sag against Seungyoun's.

Seungyoun's hand which used to be on the side of his waist slowly creeps up under his shirt, touching the skin of his back, tracing where his spine ends, and Wooseok hisses, not used to people touching his bare skin on places usually covered by clothes.

Seungyoun calms him down, shushing a little against his lips, massaging his jaw with his other hand, and Seungyoun's tongue smoothly slides in when Wooseok gradually opens.

Seungyoun gives him a groan of approval, and Wooseok delights in the sound, finding himself wanting to hear more of it.

Seungyoun patiently kisses him, teaching him along the way, and when he accidentally sucks on his tongue, Seungyoun moans, and Wooseok pulls away in surprise, scared he messed up.

"Why?” Seungyoun asks, voice low, hazy eyes reflecting Wooseok's dazed ones. “Who said you can pull away?" he continues, his voice intimate. Wooseok's body shakes when he realizes how different this Seungyoun is from the Seungyoun he's familiar and comfortable with. Seungyoun who is loud and funny and three dimensional yet affectionate and caring and deep and perfect.

This Seungyoun... the one a couple of breaths away from him looking at him with a dangerous look on his eyes... he doesn't know this Seungyoun.

Wooseok is getting under his skin, touching the surface of Seungyoun not a lot of people does, and because of this, Wooseok is scared. Little does he know, Seungyoun is, too.

"Come here," Seungyoun says gently, "Do it again.” His eyes are dark, encouraging, challenging, passionate. Wooseok has forgotten how to speak. Their lips touch again and when their tongues meet, this time it's Seungyoun who sucks on Wooseok's, revelling on the way the lithe man trembles in his arms, basking on the sound of Wooseok's stuttered moans.

"Good?" Seungyoun asks, but Wooseok doesn't answer. The front of his shorts feel tight, and when Wooseok leans forward to wrap his arms around his neck, their groins bump against each other and Wooseok freezes. They break apart, knowing they're approaching a line of no return, Seungyoun breathing hard against the length of Wooseok’s neck.

"Shouldn’t we stop?" Wooseok asks, out of breath. "What are we even doing, Seungyoun?" he asks, almost wanting to cry, suddenly thinking about how this could destroy their friendship, forehead against Seungyoun's neck. He sees the tattoos on seungyoun's back peeking out from the round opening of his black shirt, smells his musky scent of expensive, masculine perfume, could hear the high-inducing music even against the roaring of blood against his ears.

He's drowning in Seungyoun. There’s no other way to describe what he’s feeling. He’s drowning. Wooseok, for the first time in a while, is not in control. The question is... why is he enjoying being at somebody's mercy? This is Seungyoun's world pulling him in, and he isn't even putting up a fight. He doesn’t_ want _to put up a fight.

“Do you want to stop?" he hears Seungyoun ask quietly.

Seungyoun is an idiot. If he wasn’t sure of it before, he sure now is.

He didn't think it would come to this point, didn't consider this happening, didn't anticipate the possibility that he might like making out with Wooseok so much he's not going to stop at one kiss. What he envisioned in his head earlier when suggested making out was them leaning towards each other for a simple kiss, a brief touching of tongues if they become too curious and if they don’t end up being grossed out by each other, and then that’s it. Experimentation done. Not this. Definitely not this.

He's an impulsive idiot, the biggest one this world has ever seen, and he also finds that he regrets absolutely _nothing_.

He pulls Wooseok away from his neck, and when he sees Wooseok's face, he stills.

Wooseok, face usually showing unshakeable confidence since they've debuted, looks conflicted, and Seungyoun carefully pulls his glases off his face, reaching to put it on top of the side table. He caresses Wooseok's tiny face gently, murmuring an apology, saying he's sorry for putting him in this situation and how he's an idiot, losing his train of thoughts along the way and kissing Wooseok's cheeks because oh God he's so beautiful and Seungyoun can't stop himself, saying sorry even when he gently lowers Wooseok down the sofa, and saying sorry because, "_Just a little bit more, Wooseok_," and because "_Nothing will change between us after this, Seungyoun?_" and "_Nothing_," and "_You promise?_", and because Seungyoun gently and firmly answers, "_I promise._"

They kiss and kiss until their lips are swollen, the music droning on, and on, and _on_. They feel the rhythm caressing their sensitized skin, heated gasps in between beautiful yet ruthless, traitorous beats sending them spiraling down, onto the road unknown.

Seungyoun kisses down the length of Wooseok's neck, pulling down a little on his shirt so he can nibble on Wooseok's collarbones. His teeth grazes the skin on top of the bone, moving up towards the flesh connecting his neck and chest. He feels the pulse throb under his lips, and Seungyoun sucks it in his mouth, enamored.

"Don't do that," Wooseok says. "I'm going to have to cover it up with make up," he continues.

"Then cover it up," Seungyoun whispers on his ear when he comes up, landing another lovebite on the side of his neck. He sucks, he bites- just enough to dig, but not enough to draw blood- then he soothes the stinging skin with his lips and tongue once Wooseok whimpers.

_Holy fuck_, Seungyoun thinks. _Holy fuck_, Wooseok is whimpering. Because of him. _For_ him. His hands tremble, his movements beginning to become urgent, wanting to get closer and closer.

Wooseok groans, his eyes closing as Seungyoun brings down his hips and grinds against his. Wooseok's legs are bent on the sides, giving Seungyoun enough space to do whatever it is he's doing.

"Aah- shi -wait," Wooseok stutters, "You... what are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Seungyoun answers. "How does it feel?" he asks, repeating the motion.

"You said we're just gonna make out," Wooseok says in a small voice, and Seungyoun feels something tug in his heart when he hears a slight hint of panic.

"We _are_ making out," Seungyoun pacifies, keeping his languid pace, groaning when the friction finally gets to him, fire on his blood.

Wooseok gasps, throwing his head to the side, wanting to hide his face somewhere, because his emotions are getting ahead of him and he’s not used to people seeing him so raw. "We're gonna get dirty if we-"

"Then let's get dirty," Seungyoun whispers, breath hot against Wooseok’s neck, grinding down and down, totally gone, uninhibited, letting his feelings and instinct take control. He finds Wooseok's lips, using a hand to bring his face back from the side, biting when the other man's hips involuntary cants back. Wooseok's back arches, and Seungyoun wastes no time latching his lips on his throat.

Seungyoun's eyes closes, his jaw clenching as he breaks contact, leans his forehead against the side of the back of Wooseok's head, near his ear, arms caging the smaller man, his broad back completely covering Wooseok, hips thrusting, a string of dirty curses leaving his mouth as he nears and nears his peak, sweat rolling down his neck, whispering, "Wooseok, I'm gonna..."

Wooseok, driven by Seungyoun’s voice, lets out a small, low-pitched scream, just a stuttered, choked up noise, his nails digging on Seungyoun's broad shoulder and the other hand pulling on his black hair. Wooseok stills, holds Seungyoun tight, breathing hard and shaking as he rides out his orgasm, and Seungyoun grinds down, and down- hard, too _hard_, whispering and cursing, telling Wooseok how pretty he is, how good he is for Seungyoun, how _delicious_ it feels. _My doll_, he says, not thinking at all, _I wanna know how it feels to be inside you_, and the sofa creaks against the floor with Seungyoun's strength, with how hard he's grinding down on Wooseok who's now whining due to overstimulation.

Wooseok, still dazed, feels his shirt getting pulled up, and when he looks down, vision blurry, he sees Seungyoun latching his mouth against his nipple. He opens his mouth to ask what he's doing, but then the man on top of him begins to suck.

Wooseok gasps with the foreign sensation, turning Seungyoun's head away from his chest but the taller man doesn't relent. Wooseok's defeated slender hands end up clutching Seungyoun's black hair, the latter lapping relentlessly on the little bud.

Wooseok's body feels too sensitive, most probably because he just came, and he feels like he's going to combust and be reduced to ashes if Seungyoun doesn't stop. But where does he go? There's no possible route for an escape, he's completely surrounded by Seungyoun.

"You like that?" Seungyoun whispers tenderly when the petite man under him moans after one particular tug, the little sensitive nub in between his teeth.

Wooseok doesn't answer.

"Feels good?" Seungyoun asks again, switching to the other nipple, and Wooseok knows Seungyoun, knows he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants, and so finally he whimpers, whispering weakly, "Too good."

Seungyoun grunts, pleased and satisfied, peppering kisses on Wooseok's chest before he tips his head up, and Wooseok watches him with hazy eyes, at how the veins on his neck pops out in exertion, on how he's gritting his teeth, on how he’s clenching his jaw, and on how his hair falls on his closed eyes as his moves.

Seungyoun grinds down on him with one, last, hard thrust, before he groans, cursing as he grips the arm of the sofa tightly with one hand, his knuckles whitening with how hard he's clutching it. He finally slumps down on top of Wooseok, kissing the side of his face as he pants.

The realization of what they just did come to Seungyoun and Wooseok as if cold water is being poured onto them without warning.

Seungyoun knows exactly the second it hits Wooseok, and though he's also slightly scared, he decides to stop thinking, opting to comfort Wooseok with his touch, hoping to be comforted in return. He stays on top of him for a few moments, cuddling him, lazily kissing him, the side of his neck, his ear, his hair, asking him if he's okay, if he's been too rough, before Wooseok finally complains that he's too heavy and that it's too hot and, while averting his gaze, that they should clean up.

Seungyoun kisses him on the mouth tenderly, looking at Wooseok's rosy cheeks, saying, "Okay."

Wooseok usually looks pretty, but post-sex, Wooseok almost looks forbidden. He looks beautiful, immaculate, as if he's an angel who descended to earth.

They both take a shower afterwards, doing it separately because Wooseok, who wouldn't admit that it's because he suddenly feels shy and vulnerable, says that he doesn't like showering with other people and Seungyoun, who, although disappointed, understands what Wooseok is actually feeling, agrees because he wants to give the man a space to breathe.

When the delivery food comes, and when they eat while playing videogames, his eyes keep wandering towards the angry, red marks on Wooseok's neck, feeling something warm on his chest, the nail scratches on his back stinging, the pain a pretty reminder of what transpired between them, of the world they just opened the doors to together.

And he looks at Wooseok, who seems to be trying his best to be normal, act normal, talk to him normal, as if nothing happened. Seungyoun is quietly apologizing inside his head, saying he's sorry because he doesn't think he can hold his promise, and that everything has changed, because fate, oh _fate_, that son of a bitch.

“_If fate really is real then you're probably my soulmate, and then you're stuck with me forever because no way I'm gonna let you get rid of me_,” he hears Wooseok’s voice echoing in his head and he looks at Wooseok whose eyes are focused on the video game displayed on the television screen, not hearing it when Wooseok says, “Hey, Cho Seungyoun, snap out of it. You call that playing?”

It’s the other way around, Seungyoun thinks. _No way I’m gonna let you get rid of me now, Kim Wooseok_.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy you made it up to here. thank you for reading! i hope it was an enjoyable experience ~
> 
> this is supposed to be just a oneshot and nothing more but for some reason i kinda want to keep writing it.. u know, about how their relationship progresses from here... i dont know anymore pls help 
> 
> also please note that i haven't written in a while so i might be a little (OR VERY VERY) rusty. on top of that im also just a very bad writer in general so hjdhgd lmao. this is also my first time writing using present tense narration so if it's a little awkward... i'm sorry. i just wanted to try something new haha.
> 
> i've been reading on the seungseok tag for the longest time and it's kinda surreal how we went from having only 3 works to more than a hundred. seungseok world dominashuuun. 
> 
> plus we finally got the first ever seungseok selca yesterday... seungyoun this is all your fault that was the last straw i really wasn't planning on posting this but what am i supposed to do when you give me good food like that,,, say no?
> 
> this is my contribution because i just can't Not write about them. cheers, seungseokerzzzzzzzz
> 
> [also... special thanks to seungseok for breaking me out of my year-long writing hiatus. don't know how it happened but writing about them is so easy? is easy the right word? the words just keep on coming. i literally finished the main structure of this fic in less than a day T_T kinda freaking out bc hah a what do i do when a kpop ship becomes my writing muse... haha.. hah a]
> 
> well that was a longass A/N dont u just love being a mess 
> 
> please comment a lot my little storyteller heart needs sum luv n validation


End file.
